


Tea House

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also I tried to make it a lil' crackish, Also please note, BUT TAKE IT ANYWAYS xD, Happy birthday hoe bro, I sneaked in a teeny weeny TsukiKage in there, It's really just Tsukki mentioning Kag's name once, M/M, Oops, Orz Orz, Sorry for this fic hahaha, This fic is kinda cringey, This is kinda more drabble-ish considering its length, also, and failed, lololol, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: The formula to falling in love = A tea house + A rainy day + A cute guy with messy black hair that somehow manages to pull it off really well (How???) + Green eyesBokuto may or may not be thanking the author for allowing him to be graced by Akaashi's presence.Probably the latter





	Tea House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makichansenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/gifts).



> Happy birthday, hoe broo <3 <3 Hope you have a great day ~~even though this fic probably ruined your day :'D~~ And this fic is unedited as usual ^^'
> 
> Sorry for this crappy fic Orz Orz
> 
> Also, forget coffee house AUs, tea is so underappreciated xD

Bokuto sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stared out of the foggy windows. Business had been slow the entire day, not to mention extremely wet. Though, it was probably to be expected of June - The wettest month of the year. To make matters worse, he had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him, and it looked like the deluge was unlikely to stop within the next half an hour which is when his shift is over.

“Ah… This sucks.” Bokuto groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Just then, the tinkling of a bell followed by a momentary increase in the sound of the rain could be heard and Bokuto instantly perked up, uncovering his face to take a look at the person who had just entered the shop.

The newcomer was a lean male with messy black hair, and from where Bokuto was standing, the stranger looked absolutely gorgeous. Or maybe that was just his bias for black haired people talking.

“Do you by any chance have an umbrella sleeve? I don’t want to wet your floor.” The newcomer asked, pointing to his dripping wet umbrella.

However, the request was completely unregistered in Bokuto’s brain for he was much too preoccupied with the colour of the other’s eyes. 

_ Gosh, I‘m so digging green eyes. And the slant of those eyes make them look kinda sultry. _

“Oh man, I’m so in love with your eyes.” He murmured, not realising that he just spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Thanks?” The stranger said, smiling, “But do you have an umbrella sleeve?”

“Oh, oh, yes, of course, let me get it for you right away.” Bokuto stammered out, internally screaming at himself as he literally ran to the back of the store where stuff was kept.

_ Dammit, Bokuto. Shame on you. ASdfghjkl;lkjhgfdxcvb. I bet that fine-looking gentleman thinks I’m creepy. Dammit all, Bokuto. AjggyBAFKLKHGFDdfbn…!! _

Cue more unintelligible thoughts as Bokuto grabbed an umbrella sleeve and rushed back to the counter.

“Here you go.” He smiled, handing the item over to the customer.

“Thanks.” The green-eyed male smiled, “By the way, may I order a cup of sencha?”

“Sure thing, bro! Argh, I meant hun. Wait, no! What am I saying…” Bokuto groaned.

“Akaashi.” The stranger offered, flashing a smile once more.

_ An angel! A super angel! Thank you author _ _ —I mean god, for letting this angel grace me with his presence! _

“One cup of sencha coming right up, Akaashi!” 

And with that, Bokuto started preparing the tea all while thinking of Akaashi who was now seated in the corner.

Once the tea was adequately steeped, Bokuto poured the tea into a teacup, and brought the teacup to Akaashi, “Here you go, Akaashi!”

Akaashi thanked Bokuto, said male who then went back to the counter with a giant grin on his face.

Just then, the tinkling of a bell could be heard once more, and Bokuto turned to look at who just stepped in.

“Oh, good afternoon, Tsukki!” Bokuto greeted, waving at his blonde co-worker.

“Yeah, afternoon.” Tsukishima nodded back.

Upon remembering of his situation (that his shift is ending in 5 minutes and has no umbrella), Bokuto proceeded to ask Tsukishima whether he had an umbrella to lend him.

“Umbrella?” Tsukishima echoed, pinning on his name tag, “Didn’t bring one today because my boyfriend shared his umbrella with me.” 

There was that look again. Whenever Tsukishima talked about his boyfriend, his eyes softened and his lips curved into a genuine smile. Bokuto loved seeing his co-worker wear that expression.

“Awww.” Bokuto cooed, “When will we ever get to see your boyfriend?”

“Never. I’m not letting you and Kuroo meet Tobio. He’s too pure.”

Bokuto pouted, “Meanie.”

“Aren’t you going to leave by the way? Your shift just ended. Notthat I’m complaining though, if you do decide to help out of your own volition.” 

“Ah, you’re right!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking at his watch, “But I don’t have an umbrella, and the rain is still so heavy.” 

“Run then, your apartment is only a 5 minute walk from here, 2 if you run.” Tsukishima suggested.

“Or I could share my umbrella with you.” Akaashi piped up, having finished his tea.

“But it wouldn’t be good to trouble you.” Bokuto frowned.

“It’s alright, we live next to each other, after all.” Akaashi dismissed airily.

“Oh, I see! ...Eh?!” 

 

* * *

 

“We really do live next to each other.” Bokuto muttered, blinking his eyes in amazement. 

“It’s more surprising that you didn’t realise that till now, really.” Akaashi chuckled, unlocking his gate and door.

“Well, see you tomorrow. I’ll probably drop by your workplace for another cup of sencha.” Akaashi said, taking a step into his home before pausing, “Oh, and by the way, I quite like your eyes too.”

Akaashi then entered his apartment, leaving behind a blushing Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> If your brain doesn't go all asdfghYFAJVKLJPHUJBUgbfvbl;j'v when you see a cute girl/guy, you're lying to yourself.


End file.
